The Adventures of Emily Pig (Jomaribryan's version)
The Adventures of Emily Pig is an American children's animated series featuring a five-year-old pink pig named Emily who lives in a house with Mother Pig, Father Pig, her baby sister Susie Pig, her big brother Pete Pig, Grandma Pig, Grandpa Pig, Aunt Pig, Uncle Pig and her animal friends in Pigville, Sally the Cat, Billy the Brown Bear, Jill the Yellow Duck, Mikey the Green Lizard, Libby the Raccoon, Marian the Mouse, Harvey the Horse, Rick the Rabbit, Paula the Pelican, Simone the Chipmunk, Ava the Elephant, Frankie the Frog, Dylan the Gorilla, Waldo the Walrus, Lauren the Mole, Francesco the Red Fox, Leon the Leopard, Katherine the Kangaroo, Travis the Turtle, Alex the Alligator, Steve the Skunk, Robinson the Rhinoceros, Garret the Goat, Doris the Deer, Eric the Armadillo and Philip the Gopher. The series aired in Early October 2015 on Lifetime. The series is aimed at children aged 2 to 7 years old. Each episode had wonderful stories all about friendship, sharing, love and discoveries. Characters Major characters Animal children * Emily Pig * Susie Pig * Pete Pig * Sally the Cat * Billy the Brown Bear * Jill the Yellow Duck * Mikey the Green Lizard * Libby the Raccoon * Marian the Mouse * Harvey the Horse * Rick the Rabbit * Paula the Pelican * Simone the Chipmunk * Ava the Elephant * Frankie the Frog * Dylan the Gorilla * Waldo the Walrus * Lauren the Mole * Francesco the Red Fox * Leon the Leopard * Katherine the Kangaroo * Travis the Turtle * Alex the Alligator * Steve the Skunk * Robinson the Rhinoceros * Garret the Goat * Doris the Deer * Eric the Armadillo * Philip the Gopher * Carlson the Cow Animal adults * Mother Pig * Father Pig * Grandma Pig * Grandpa Pig * Aunt Pig * Uncle Pig Other characters/guest apppearances * Mother Cat * Father Cat * Mother Bear * Father Bear * Mother Duck * Father Duck * Mother Lizard * Father Lizard * Mother Raccoon * Father Raccoon * Mother Mouse * Father Mouse * Father Horse * Uncle Horse * Mother Rabbit * Father Rabbit * Mother Pelican * Father Pelican * Mother Chipmunk * Father Chipmunk * Mother Elephant * Father Elephant * Mother Frog * Father Frog * Grandma Gorilla * Grandpa Gorilla * Mother Walrus * Father Walrus * Mother Mole * Father Mole * Mrs. Fox * Mr. Fox * Mrs. Leopard * Mr. Leopard * Mother Kangaroo * Mama Turtle * Papa Turtle * Grandma Alligator * Grandpa Alligator * Mrs. Skunk * Mr. Skunk * Mother Rhinoceros * Father Rhinoceros * Mama Goat * Papa Goat * Grandma Deer * Grandpa Deer * Mother Armadillo * Father Armadillo * Mrs. Gopher * Mr. Gopher * Teacher Kelsey the Owl * Ranger Bernice the Moose * Serena the Ballerina Hippopotamus * Willard the Ringmaster Bear * Clowns * Coach Ben the Hare * Dr. Rosie the Robin * Dentist Greenfield the Rabbit * Marching Band Musicians * Santa Claus * Marvin the Mailman Penguin * Tooth Fairy * The Easter Bunny * Jared the Lifeguard Ostrich * Johnathan the Paleontologist Tiger * Grocer Parker the Panther * Firefighter Bernard the Cheetah * Officer George the Coyote * Shoe Man Fred the Donkey * Babysitter Charles the Chickadee * Waiter Dave the Iguana * Washington Bookworm Episodes Season 1 (2015-2016) # Emily's Family # Emily's First Day of School # Emily's Playtime # Emily's Garden # Emily's Road Trip # Emily's Campout # Emily's Birthday Party # Emily's Dream # Emily Pretends # Emily's Artwork # Emily's Picnic # Emily Reads a Book # Emily's Sleepover # Emily Dances # Emily's Riddles # Emily's Ball # Emily Goes to the Beach # Emily at the Circus # Emily's Trip to the Zoo # Emily's Sports Day # Emily Visits the Doctor # Emily Visits the Dentist # Emily's Parade # Emily's Collection # Emily's Halloween # Emily's Colors # Emily is Afraid of Monsters # Emily's Friends # Emily's Thanksgiving # Emily's Snowman # Emily's Christmas # Emily's New Year # Emily's Words # Emily Builds a Tower # Emily Goes to the Movie Theater # Emily's Valentine's Day # Emily and the Tooth Fairy # Emily's St. Patrick's Day # Emily's Happy Easter # Emily's Nature Walk # Emily's Big Race # Emily at the Pool # Emily's Kite # Emily Gets Hurt # Emily Sings # Emily's Tummy Ache # Emily's Vacation # Emily's Lemonade Stand # Emily's Dinosaur Discovery # Emily's Bug Hunt # Emily Watches the Fireworks Season 2 (2016) # Emily's New Friend # Emily Makes Music # Emily's Healthy Habits # Emily's Special Delivery # Emily Cooks # Emily's Marching Band # Emily Goes to the Grocery Store # Emily and the Thunderstorm # Emily's Hats # Emily's Nursery Rhymes # Emily Gets Stuck # Emily at the Amusement Park # Emily Goes to the Fire Station # Emily at the Police Station # Emily's Shoes #Emily Babysits #Emily's Bath Time #Emily at the Restaurant #Emily Visits the Library #Emily in the Big City #Emily's Field Day #Emily's Fall Festival #Emily's Snow Day